Moving On Is Not Always Easy
by cookiemonster69
Summary: New girl explains her new year at Hogwarts. OCDM r&r plz
1. Meet the new girl

Many people don't really know the real me. Not that many people see me as the girl who doesn't like all the attention she's getting. They see me as the new Ministry of Magic's daughter. And now all of a sudden I have to be perfect and if I slip up, everyone knows. Here's the top ten things you need to know about me.

10) I hate Draco Malfoy.

9) I hate Harry Potter and the trio.

8) I hate Draco Malfoy.

7) I hate Harry Potter and the trio.

6) I'm a pureblood with parents that are now all of a sudden famous.

5) I love to write and cook.

4) I hate it when my friends lie about me and like me for my money and popularity.

3) I don't like being mobbed by groups of people and having a million flashes in front of my face all the time.

2) I don't like it when people make assumptions about me and whine to me about their poor life.

1) I just want all of this to end. All of it.  
  
When I entered my 6th year at Hogwarts as a new student from Durmstrang, I caught many people's attention. Maybe it was my long blonde hair that had a gold/honey and red tint to it, or my eyes that change colours, or maybe they just recognized me from the papers that I was all over during the summer.  
  
I rolled my eyes in frustration and got sorted. Gryffindor, whoopee. I wanted to be in Slytherin, but my father warned me that if I wasn't sorted into Gryffindor I would be in trouble. Major.  
  
So that's how I become a Gryffindor and met him. Harry Potter. With his friends nearby, of course. I was swamped by Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil because they wanted to be my friends. At least, I think they did. I couldn't really tell thru their squeals of delight.  
  
Lavender, Pavarti, we can tell you're excited, but shut it. I don't want to lose my hearing!" Harry said.  
  
"Sorry," they said and blushed. I rolled my eyes and sighed mentally. I knew it was going to be a long year.

hope u like it r&r plz!!

XOXOX Chels


	2. Nightmares

When I walked out of the Great Hall the first time I ate dinner at Hogwarts, I met Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Well, well, if it isn't Chelsea Compton. The new celebrity of the school. All because your father is the Minister of Magic. My dad should have been appointed the position," Draco said.  
  
I was appalled at his personality, but there was a part of him that was intriguing. "You're Malfoy, huh? I remember seeing you at the ball. It's a good thing that I didn't meet you then. Then I would have meet a rude person like you earlier. In fact, I'm surprised a person like you has friends," I said. He looked a bit taken aback.  
  
I raised my eyebrows. "Nothing to say to that, eh? Well, then you're not like the person I pictured you were," I said. I rolled my eyes and walked away.  
  
Darn her, he thought, how come I couldn't say anything to her? No sarcastic comments or anything. Maybe it was because nobody's really been that frank with you. Everyone's all scared you might do something if they did something like that.

Later, when I first walked into the private dorm my father had gotten me, I was amazed. I just had to decorate it a little. I made a collage on one of the walls, knowing that they wouldn't mind. I covered the wall with pictures of my friends and I also painted some of my favorite things on there and some poems I made. I was halfway done when I decided to go to sleep. It was almost 1 in the morning anyways.  
  
When I woke up later that morning, I rolled out of my bed like I usually do at my house until I hit the wall. "Whoops," I said, "This room isn't set up the same as my room at the Manor," I said and rubbed my forehead. And that's how my horrible year at Hogwarts started.  
  
I'll be frank with you. My life hasn't been easy, don't make that assumption. School was sort of challenging, but she was smart. Not the certified genius smart, but I'm smarter than some. I study a lot and that helps. On one particular night, I stayed up studying in the Gryffindor Common room and fell asleep on the couch.  
  
I had a nightmare on that night as always. I remember it clearly, as I have the dream all the time.

_A little girl walked through the forest alone. She walked towards the yelling she was hearing. She walked and saw a hooded figure huddling over something. The little girl moved to see better. She saw her older sister on the ground.  
  
"No, no, no, what's wrong with sissy?" she muttered to herself. Her sister wasn't moving. She started to back away, but stepped on a branch and fell into a tree making a huge noise. The figure followed the noise.  
  
"Now, what do we have here?" he asked and pointed his wand towards her throat. "Should I kill you slowly or quickly?"  
  
"What about not at all?" the little girl asked. The hooded man chuckled and picked her up, looking into her blue eyes that held fear.  
  
"Or should I take you?" he asked.  
  
"What did you do to my sissy?" the girl asked. "She's not waking up ever again," the man said and the little girl began to cry.  
  
"No, put me down! I don't want to never wake up again! Put me down. Put me down. Please?" the girl begged. "Don't kill me! I don't want to die."  
  
"You will sooner or later, by me," the man said and pulled back his hood. The girl cried more and screamed at the man's face. From his red eyes or his pale skin, he scared her to the bone. His eyes scared her most, hate and evil haunted his eyes.  
  
He put his wand at her throat again and preformed a spell_.

"NO!! I don't want to die!" I yelled, tears streaming down my cheeks. I heard hushed voices, but they stopped. Harry came over to me, with Hermione and Ron not falling to far behind.  
  
"Chelsea? What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Those bad eyes," I said and started to shake and rock back and forth, "Those evil red eyes won't leave me alone," I said and began to sob. Ron, Hermione, and Harry gave confused faces.


	3. Friends?

Chapter 3

The trio never left me alone after that night. They wanted to be _friends_. But that was just an act, that's it, they were curious. I have never told anyone about those dreams. All my parents want to do is forget that day were I was kidnapped and my sister died. I learned many things that day. I learned to never trust or get close to anybody; you only get hurt that way.

My only true friend was Matt. He was always there and helped me and I did the same for him. Everyone thought we were going out when the Daily Prophet and other newspapers printed rumors about us. Even the Quibbler even had said something about the two of us. I was annoying the heck out of me; I'm surprised I hadn't lost my marbles by then.

I had other friends, but they weren't like Matt. Most of my other friends just liked me for my money and popularity. And I didn't really like it; I hate it when people do that.  
Some friends came close to the same rank as Matt, but they never made it.

All we wanted and needed was peace. When we went to Hogsmeade we hoped we would get it, but hoping doesn't mean you'll get it.

The cameras flashed in my face once in a while and everyone was coming up to me.

---

All we wanted and needed was peace. When we went to Hogsmeade they hoped they would get it, but hoping doesn't mean you'll get it.

Rita Skeeter popped up and Chelsea was about to explode. She grabbed Matt by the arm and then led him to Zonko's. She bought some trick work and then left for a butterbeer and then went back to the castle in record time.

"I hate this," she mumbled and then left for the kitchens. Dobby nearly dropped the platter he was carrying when she almost threw the door onto him.

"Oh, my god! Dobby, I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed.

"It's alright, miss," he replied.

"Am I allowed to help myself again? I'm sorry, I just miss cooking so much all the time!" Chelsea said.

"Go ahead, miss," Dobby said.

"Thank you," Chelsea replied and started making chocolate chip cookies. Someone walked in when Chelsea was icing a cake. Dobby nearly tipped her over when he went running towards the person who entered.

"Whoa, Dobby, slow _down_!" she said, "I almost plummeted head first into this cake!" She stood up and saw Harry standing there.

"Uh...hi," Chelsea said and continued icing the cake yellow and red.

"Did you make that?" he asked,

"Yes," she said tiredly, "Did Dobby make you socks?" she retorted. Harry lifted his pants to show hand knitted socks that Dobby made. Chelsea rolled her eyes and continued icing.

"What colour are _your_ socks," he replied.

"Look for youself. I'm wearing a skirt and you can see what socks I'm wearing."

"I can tell Dobby made one of those, but I don't know who made the other one."

"I did," Chelsea snapped, heatedly.

"Mmmm," Harry said, "Cool."

Chelsea rolled her eyes, "I make some most of my clothes. I don't like being spoiled."

"Well, you are," he said.

"Mmmhmm. And how would you know?" Chelsea said and rolled her eyes. She muttered a spell that changed her clothes and cleaned her up a bit. She tugged her cloak and scarf on, picked up the cake, and left.

She brought the cake to the party they were holding in the Gryffindor common room and left. Her owl dropped a letter from her dad.

Chelsea-

I'm sorry if you don't like it there, but some things you have to live with. And this happens to be one of those things. –Dad.

Chelsea rolled her eyes and sighed. She was sitting on the edge of the window if the Owlry. She closed her eyes and rested her head against the edge of the window.

She saw red eyes when she closed her eyes and practically fell out the window. She jumped and wiped away her tears when she heard someone else enter the room.

Sorry for not replying in a while...I had a minor case of writers block and I was extremely busy...it being summer and all...ill have the next chappy up probably by today...thanks for all of the replies I really appreciate them


End file.
